A new life with Castle
by CastleAddict19
Summary: Beckett tells Castle she is pregnant. Find out what happens at the end.


Hey guys this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it.

Leave positive or negative comments.

Kate Beckett set her stuff down on her desk at the 12th precinct. She was very nervous about something, she looked around the room and there was no sign was the boys. Then she noticed Esposito and Ryan in the break room making coffee, but there was no Castle. She sat down and quickly began doing her paper work. A couple minutes later Esposito and Ryan were standing over her desk just staring at her. Can I help you? Said Beckett

Have you seen Castle asked Ryan?

Why?

Well we sort of miss him.

Beckett laughed, are you guys girls or something. Besides why don't you call him?

We did he is no answering his phone.

Well maybe he is busy.

The boys left and went back to their desks. Beckett was just sitting alone and doing her paper work. But something was odd about her, she didn't look like the way she does every morning.

Dude something is wrong with her, said Ryan.

Maybe it's a case.

There is no case.

What about the Johnson case that was a hard one?

Yeah but...

Dude just let it go, we have a lot of paper work to do. Get busy.

An hour later Castle go to the precinct. Good morning boys said Castle. Dude your late, where have you been? Said Esposito.

I was stuck in the traffic, a four car accident at the highway.

Dude go talk to Beckett something is wrong with her.

Castle turned around to look at Beckett, she looked nervous.

What's wrong with her?

I don't know man. I was hoping you knew.

Who me? I don't know what's wrong with her. But I will talk to her now.

Good morning detective Beckett.

Castle hey you're here, the boys missed you.

Castle laughs. He handed the cup of coffee to her.

Uh no thanks Castle I don't need it.

She never denied a coffee from Castle. This is the first time.

He sat down in his chair next to hers. She was just too busy doing her paper work.

There was something odd going on and he needed to find out.

He just sat there thinking what might be wrong with her.

He thought to himself. Maybe it's Josh; they both have been dating for 8 months now. Castle never liked Josh; sure he is a doctor and saves patients life. But how many times has he saved Beckett's life. He has never been there for her when she needs him.

It's been 2 hours since arrived to the precinct. Beckett and the boys are just too busy and there was no case. Castle decided to just go home since there was no case. Well Beckett I'm going to head home looks like there is no need of me.

Castle got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. As he was putting his coat on, Lanie came from behind and said hey Castle.

Lanie hey how are you? I'm just about to leave.

Oh she said.

Well Beckett I'm off, see you later. Just as he was about to leave. Castle wait said Beckett.

I need to tell you something. Sure what is it?

Well um it's about me and Josh.

I knew it. I knew it was about Josh he said inside him head.

What about you and Josh?

Um... I don't know how to say this.

The boys got up and, came near Beckett desk.

Beckett you alright said Ryan.

Even Lanie asked her the same thing.

Castle me and Josh are having a baby. I'm pregnant.

The boys and Lanie were in shock.

What? Your pregnant said Lanie in a shocking voice.

Castle was just saddened by the news. Beckett is the love of his life; he has a crush on her since the very beginning. He was going to ask her out soon.

He was very sad to hear to news. Lanie and the boys were just standing there with their jaws dropped to the floor. Beckett you sure you're pregnant? Asked Lanie

Yeah me and Josh are going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mom.

Castle just wanted to punch someone and scream. This can't be happening.

The all were just standing there in shock.

Are you guys okay? I'm going to be mom cheers up don't be sad. Said Beckett

They didn't even react to what she said. Castle wanted to go and cry this can't be happening

A few minutes later Beckett started laughing. Girl why are you laughing? Asked Lanie

Beckett what so funny. Asked Espo

Ha very funny detective you got us there. Very funny

Oh come guys, we always have a way to pull a trick on someone right.

So wait you not pregnant? Said Castle

No I'm not Josh and I broke up last week.

Castle was very happy to hear the news

But Castle there is one thing I want to say

I may not be pregnant and not have a boyfriend. But I'm ready to start a new relationship with someone.

Just as Castle was about to say something, she got up from her chair and kissed him.

Whoa said Ryan and Espo. Lanie eyes just popped out

What was that about? Said Castle

Castle I know you like me and was going to ask me out

How do you know that?

I can see that in your beautiful blue eyes, and she kissed him again.

So you love said? Asked Lanie

Yeah I love him.

I love you to said Castle as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Come on lets go and make a baby.

Castle had a grin on his face.

Castle and Beckett grabbed their coats and headed towards the elevator

Lanie Espo and Ryan stood the and watched Castle and Beckett leave

Wow I did not see that coming said Lanie

Us too

Well let's hope their relationship lasts forever.

Amen the said all.

As Castle and Beckett headed out, to start a new life and family!

So what do you guys think?


End file.
